


Forgive and Forget

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Broly movie spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Poly, Post Super Broly Movie, babies first stab at Broly, ot3 featured but they all have ladies too, poly dynamics not working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta, Broly, and Goku have entered a poly relationship between the three of them but the dynamics might need a little tweakingPrompts: Soft kisses/ tender moments
Relationships: Brolly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Brolly/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Goku/Broly, poly - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapsuleCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/gifts).



> This is my first time writing something like this, but I thought I’d take a stab at it. It is a birthday gift for my new friend CapsuleCrises, happy birthday! I hope you enjoy.

Vegeta laid down on the California King sized bed they had brought over to planet Vampa. It wasn’t the only luxury they had lugged out across the universe. Broly didn’t care either way but Vegeta didn’t want to rough it when he visited, he blamed it on the decade of being spoiled by Bulma. Cheelai appreciated his efforts at least. She was currently stationed in her own capsule home, probably getting ready for bed now as well.

Vegeta’s thoughts were interrupted when Broly finally returned from the shower. He was still dripping wet and looked absolutely adorable with the towel hanging off of his head. Vegeta was still shocked he could have such thoughts for someone other than his wife, but he was no longer in denial and had accepted that he had feelings for not one, but two of his fellow Saiyans.

Vegeta found himself suddenly wide awake when Broly got in bed beside him. He pulled Vegeta close up against him. Their size difference was staggering but Vegeta felt very safe and welcome in Broly’s arms. They shared a sweet and tender kiss before Broly sighed and separated them.

“Kakarot is coming tomorrow right?”

Vegeta made a face.

“Yes, it’s supposed to be the three of us together tomorrow before he takes me home and you guys get your turn.”

Broly looked at him for a while.

“Vegeta, I don’t understand. You care for both of us, but you seem to still be very mad at Kakarot. Why is that?”

Vegeta paused, unsure where the question had come from.

Broly kissed him again.

“Just now, when you said his name, you said it with such malice. Anytime he is brought up you sound cranky. I just want to understand why.”

Vegeta considered that.

“Perhaps you are right. For so long, Kakarot was the embodiment of so much of my hatred. My failures, his failures. I guess I haven’t quite let that all go.”

Broly tapped Vegeta’s nose playfully.

“I think you’re too hard on him. I know he thinks the world of you. But wait, why are you still mad at him but not me?”

Vegeta cocked his head at that.

“Shouldn’t you have more reason to still hate me?”

Vegeta smirked at that.

“Perhaps, but I spent much longer hating Kakarot. Old habits die hard I guess.”

Broly readjusted them so they were ready to fall asleep.

“Maybe you two should spend some one on one time together too. Instead of just when it’s all three of us. I think it would help you.”

“Alright,” Vegeta agreed cautiously. Broly fell asleep quickly, snoring quietly while he slept. Vegeta thought about what Broly had said. Perhaps he did have some unresolved issues with his old rival. He pondered on that for a while. Then he closed his eyes and went to bed.

Goku showed up the next day as planned and Broly was glad to see him. Their arrangement was strange but nice. After living alone with just his father for so many decades it was nice to have so many people that cared about him. He had even retired Ba’s ear to his bedroom, no longer needing the security blanket with him constantly. He still liked having it around when neither of the other Saiyans weren’t on the planet though.

Vegeta didn’t seem to be glad to see him at all, however, even after their talk the day before. Their relationship really baffled Broly. They were okay being in a relationship with Broly, but they seemed hesitant to be more intimate with just each other.

“So, if you guys wanted, we could try a free for all and then switch up to some two versus one.” Goku was offering up his ideas for how they could train that day.

“That sounds fine,” Broly said cheerfully.

Vegeta pointedly said nothing and looked the other way. His arms crossed and his posture screaming that he was annoyed.

“Uh, on second thought, why don’t you guys train for a while while I’ll go explore a little.”

Goku flew off before Broly could answer.

Vegeta scoffed but said nothing when he noticed Broly looking at him sternly.

“Vegeta, you’re not being nice.”

“I’m not nice,” He bit back stubbornly.

Broly just rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go talk with him. You’ll just make it worse.”

“Tch.”

Broly flew off quickly, ignoring Vegeta pouting as he left. He found Goku near where Ba used to live. It made Broly smile.

“Kakarot,” He greeted him warmly when he touched down on the ground near him.

“Hey, big guy,” Goku responded with a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Broly pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Kakarot, I’m not sure why he’s being so mean.”

Goku sighed.

“It’s okay, I should be used to it. It’s just, I thought it would be different, you know? I don’t know, maybe we should talk about tweaking our arrangement.”

Broly frowned at that. Goku realized what he said and tried to back track.

“Not you and me, I meant me and Vegeta,” Goku corrected, kissing Broly softly.

Broly still didn’t like the sound of that. They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other until Goku had some time to calm down.

“I think you two should have a talk. I’ll go spend some time with Cheelai, she won’t mind.”

Goku frowned but didn’t argue. Instead he pulled Broly down for another kiss. He kissed him passionately for some time until he felt like Goku would feel better about going to see Vegeta. Hopefully the two of them could work something out besides them going separate ways. He liked having them all together. It just felt right.

Goku entered the Capsule house apprehensively. He was worried about how this talk was going to go. Feelings were weird and Vegeta was even weirder. He sat down at the foot of the bed and waited for Vegeta to acknowledge him. He waited several minutes, getting more and more nervous before Vegeta finally put his book down.

He sighed. “What is it, Kakarot?” He asked, sounding annoyed. “Where’s Broly?”

“He’s gonna hang out with Cheelai for a while. He said we should have a talk.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave him a look as if to say, _so talk_.

It was Goku’s turn to sigh.

“Vegeta, this isn’t working. I think we need to figure out a different arrangement.”

Vegeta seethed.

“You don’t get to take Broly away from me, so don’t even try.”

“What, no Vegeta, that’s not what I meant.”

Vegeta looked puzzled.

“What did you mean then?”

Vegeta’s reaction stung. _So that’s how it was._ Goku gathered all the courage he had.

“I think we should try seeing Broly separately. I can still bring you here, that’s not a problem, but the time in the middle where all three of us stay together, I think we should just skip that part.” Goku spoke the last part softly, while looking down.

Vegeta seemed stunned.

“What exactly are you saying?”

“Look, Vegeta, let’s be honest. This isn’t working. I know you don’t like me all that much, even after all this time.” Goku finally looked at him.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Goku continued.

“And you don’t have to deny it, it wasn’t just today. It’s every time we’re here together. I thought maybe you’d calm down and come around after some time passed, but you never did.”

Goku smiled weakly. “We don’t have to force this if you’re not into it, Vegeta.”

Vegeta was silent and Goku went to get up and leave. He had said his piece, he didn’t have to hang around in the house any longer.

Vegeta stopped him with his hand.

“Kakarot, is that really what you want?”

Goku cocked his head to the side looking back at Vegeta.

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Goku searched Vegeta’s eyes confused. What was he saying?

Vegeta dropped his gaze.

“Broly thinks maybe we should spend more time together, just the two of us. It’s possible we’re not adjusting to the new dynamic very well and it might help.”

“Really, Vegeta, do you mean it?” Goku asked, hopeful all the sudden that it wasn’t over.

“We’d have to discuss it with our wives, but I’d be willing to try that.” Vegeta still wouldn’t look him in the eye and he was blushing.

“Oh, Vegeta!”

Goku pulled him into an awkward side hug. He could feel the warmth radiating off of his compact body. A grin broke across his face and he couldn’t stop it.

“Kakarot, you’re crushing me.”

“Whoops, sorry, Vegeta.”

He let him go slightly. Vegeta finally looked at him again. They both leaned in simultaneously and Goku closed his eyes as Vegeta gently pressed their lips together. It was the first kiss they had shared without Broly being present. It was nice.

They were interrupted by Broly bursting through the door.

“So, did you guys make up or what?”

Broly stopped and stared when he noticed that they had been kissing.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Broly grinned. “Anyway, Cheelai wanted to know if we wanted to have dinner with her, and then I thought we could try sparring again after.”

Goku grinned and dropped his head, resting his nose in the crook of Vegeta’s neck, trying to hide his happy grin.

“That sounds fine, Broly,” Vegeta answered for him.

Broly ran over excitedly and picked them both up, crushing them together into his chest.

“I’m so happy you guys made up.”

Vegeta and Goku could do nothing but wheeze back in response as they were crushed to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s weird, but I wanted to do something unique
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely Fleuraison7


End file.
